White Love Story Fanfiction JiSica
by XIYANSJ
Summary: When everything looks white, and everthing seemed clear at me, there's only you who looks in my eyes. [Jiyong/Jessica]


"Apa ini?" Jessica mengambil kalung yang tergeletak dijalan yang bersalju, kalung itu berbentuk setengah hati. Jessica mengangkat alis kiri nya dan menurunkan alis kanan. "Hm_… _sebaiknya kusimpan, siapa tahu aku menemukan pemilik kalung ini nanti." Jessica memasukkan kalung itu kedalam tas yang dibawa nya. Lalu berjalan pulang.

Di jalan lain, Jiyong sedang mencari-cari kalung yang di jatuhkan nya tadi, "Sial! Kenapa kalung ku harus hilang di saat musim dingin begini!? " Jiyong terduduk di jalanan yang bersalju amat lebat itu dan menggigil kedingin-an. Jiyong melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 09.00 malam KST. '_Hahh… _mencarinya besok saja, aku lelah.' Batin Jiyong, lalu segera bangkit dan berjalan pulang.

-White Love Story-

Jessica menarik selimut nya sebatas dada, Ia enggan bangun pagi begini. Diluar sangat dingin, Jessica hendak menutup kedua matanya dan tiba-tiba ponsel nya bergetar. Sebuah nama muncul dilayar ponsel nya. '_Krystal_'. _Kenapa dia menelepon pagi-pagi begini_?–batinnya. Lalu segera meletakkan ponsel itu di telinga kiri nya.

"_Yeoboseo? Eonni?_" terdengar suara dari seberang sana.

"Ya, ada apa?" jawab Jessica malas.

"_Eonni, malam ini Jiyong oppa akan mengadakan pesta natal! Kau mau ikut tidak?_" ajak Krystal, Jessica memutar bola matanya.

"Jiyong? _Nugu_?" tanya Jessica pada akhirnya.

"_Yahh, kau tidak mengetahui nya? Jiyong oppa itu temannya Seungri oppa!_" seru Krystal.

"Oh, baiklah aku ikut." Pasrah Jessica lalu segera mematikan ponselnya sebelum adiknya berteriak layak nya orang gila. Jessica menutup kedua matanya lalu kembali tidur.

**Sorenya..**

Jessica menghentakkan kaki nya dijalanan yang bersalju, menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Siapa tahu dia menemukan Krystal, karena dia tak tahu yang mana rumah Jiyong. "_Eonni_!" terdengar jeritan dari belakang, Jessica membalikkan badan nya, dan sudah melihat Krystal berlari-lari kearah nya.

"_Eonni_, aku meneleponmu tapi kau tidak menjawab! Untung aku menemukanmu disini!" kesal Krystal sambil mengatur nafas nya. Jessica mengambil ponsel nya lalu melihat ke layar. Lima belas panggilan tak terjawab dari Krystal, Jessica hanya nyengir garing sambil menatap Krystal yang terengah-engah. Tak lama mereka sudah berjalan beriringan, jalanan sangat ramai. Karena sekarang malam natal. Banyak sekali pasangan yang berlalu lalang di jalan ini. Membuat Jessica sedikit cemburu.

"Kita sudah sampai" Ucap Krystal, Jessica melongo parah. Rumah Jiyong mewah sekali. Jessica menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, rumah Jiyong memang sangat keren baginya.

Krystal menekan bel rumah itu, tak lama kemudian muncullah pria tampan yang sedang berdiri dengan gagah nya. "_Hello_ Krys, akhirnya kau datang!" ucap Jiyong sambil tersenyum. Jiyong menatap ke arah Jessica yang sedang berdiri di belakang Krystal. '_Yeppeuda_…' batin nya kagum.

"Krystal, siapa dia?" tanya Jiyong, Krystal menoleh ke belakang.

"Oh, dia kakakku_. _Aku mengajaknya kemari!" jelas Krystal ceria, Jessica hanya tersenyum kaku.

"Oh, ok. Silahkan masuk!" ajak Jiyong. Jessica dan Krystal melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke rumah Jiyong.

"_Ileumi mwoeyo?_" tanya Jiyong ke Jessica, "Eh?" Jessica menoleh ke samping.

"Jung So Yeon, panggil aku Jessica." Jawab Jessica, "Kau?" tanya nya.

"Kwon Ji Yong." Jawab Jiyong, Jessica lalu mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kau harus memanggilku '_oppa_'!" Jessica terdiam sebentar, "Kenapa begitu?" tanya Jessica sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Kau kelahiran tahun 89 bukan? Aku lebih tua satu tahun." Jiyong tersenyum singkat, Jessica menganga. "B-bagaimana kau…"

"_Feeling_, hehe. Eum, aku harus pergi_. Enjoy the party sweety~_" Jiyong mengedipkan mata kirinya lalu pergi meninggalkan Jessica yang berdiri mematung dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Jessica menunduk, dirayu oleh orang yang baru ia kenal. Jessica langsung menggelengkan kepalanya setelah tersadar.

'_Yah! Jessica apa yang kau pikirkan!? Apa kau sudah gila!?_' batin nya.

Malam itu semua orang menikmati pesta yang dirayakan Jiyong di rumahnya. Krystal menghampiri kakaknya yang terdiam. "_Ya, eonnie… Wae geurae_?" tanya nya, Jessica hanya menggelengkan kepala nya lalu tersenyum garing, Krystal mengangkat alis kirinya.

"Benar kau baik-baik saja, _eonnie_ Aku tidak yakin…" ucap Krystal ragu, Jessica hanya tersenyum singkat, lalu pergi. Krystal menatapnya heran, lalu mengangkat bahu nya tidak peduli. Lalu kembali terlarut dengan lagu-lagu yang diputar Jiyong di pesta itu. Jessica melangkahkan kakinya di jalanan yang diselimuti oleh salju yang tebal, Jessica bergidik kedinginan. Jaketnya tertinggal di dalam, ingin kem-bali namun tak yakin. Jessica mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam rumah Jiyong itu.

Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang memeluk Jessica dari belakang. Nafasnya yang ha-ngat membuat Jessica merasa nyaman. Jessica terdiam selama beberapa saat, dia tahu yang memeluknya itu adalah _namja_. Dan Ia juga tahu kalau _namja_ itu Jiyong, _namja_yang baru dikenalinya satu jam yang lalu. "Ayo masuk, nanti kau kedinginan." ajak Jiyong, Jessica mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi, kau masih memelukku. Aku tak bisa bergerak." Gumamnya. Jiyong menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku ingin seperti ini terus." Ucap nya. Dan berhasil membuat kedua pipi Jessica merona merah.

Jiyong melepas pelukan itu, lalu menatap mata Jessica lembut. Jessica terdiam, menatap sorot mata Jiyong yang teduh, membuat Jessica berpikir bahwa dia tengah berada di surga. Jiyong menyentuh pipi Jessica dan mengusapnya lembut. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya, Jessica mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sampai akhirnya Jiyong mengatakan…

"_Would you be mine now and forever_?" Jessica menunduk malu, dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Jiyong meraih dagu Jessica dan menatap kedua matanya.

"_Saranghae_." Lewat satu kata itu, Jiyong membawa Jessica dalam satu ciuman manis dibibir… Jiyong melepaskannya, lalu tersenyum. Berciuman 3 detik terasa seperti selamanya.

Jessica menatap kalung yang dikenakan Jiyong, berbentuk setengah hati. Jessica mengingat-ingat kalung itu, Ia merasa kalau Ia pernah menemukan kalung itu semalam. Jessica merogoh sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kalung yang sama. "Apakah ini, kalungmu?" tanya Jessica sambil memberikan kalung itu. Jiyong mengambil kalung itu lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Dan memakai-kan kalung itu dileher Jessica.

"Sekarang ini milikmu, jangan sampai hilang. Kau harus memakai ini setiap hari." Jessica mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dan langsung memeluk Jiyong.

Erat.

Ditengah-tengah salju yang dingin, kini hanya ada mereka berdua. Sepasang jiwa yang saling mencintai satu sama lain. Hanya itu.

_Her first love, will survive._


End file.
